ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Torchic
DO NOT EDIT!! Torchic & Pals: Imagination World is a game for Xbox 360. Plot Torchic and all 255 of his friends decides to go to Imagination World a place for them. But some terrorists decide to kill all but Torchic & Pikachu. Now they have to save their friends Characters on Torchic's side *Torchic *Venonat *Psyduck *Lumpy *Linny *Tuck *Ming Ming *Porygon2 *Mr. Game and Watch *Pikachu *Annoying Orange *Peppy *Drifloon *Echo Echo *Pirahna Plant *Lampent *Master Shake *Choco Cat *Sunflower *Burrobot *Pear *Marshmallow *Little Apple *Throh *Sawk *Natu *Conehead Knight *Hitmonlee *Hitmonchan *Hitmontop *Ball Hog *Red *Rocky *Cleo *Creeper *Whirlipede *Golett *Yakko *Wakko *Dot *Bulbasaur *Charmander *Squirtle *Batman *Solider *Garfield *Grapefruit *Peter Griffin *Xatu *Blaziken *Baby Rox *Giant Hamster Monster *Rewind *Mosh *Injured Pea *Amy Rose *Homestar *Sato *Slam Bam *Whirlwind *Shy Guy *Dee Dee *Johnny 2x4 *Mr. Head *Wrecking Ball *R.O.B. *Stuart Little *Margalo *Cuddles *Sniffles *Pichu *Mu *Coolio *Scissor Kick Kid *U.B *Baby Yoshi *Wumbo Gumbo *Umu *Kirby *Yoshu *Klang *Chick *Dee *GIR *Male Ant *Female Ant *Mario *Real Patrick *Spyro *Luigi *Zim *White Fang *Hansel *Master Hand *LOL WUT Pear *O RLY? *Chuck E Cheese *Octo *NRG *Mickey Mouse *Oswald Rabbit *Porygon-Z *Spongebob *Patrick *ZOOM Drink *Greg Heffley *Golurk *Swanna *Looooong Cat *Wham-Shell *Double Trouble *Stump Smash *Drill Sergeant *Cofagrigus *Invisable Man *Pinky and the Brain *Fox Mccloud *Chowder *Mung Daal *Redford *Giggles *Toothy *Trigger Happy *Gill Grunt *Lightning Rod *Rotom *Quaponk *Jarvis *Mametchi *Ecto *Kissy *Camo *Eruptor *Keroro *Hoops *Yoyo *Mordicai *Rigby *Nipper *80s Robot *Cro Marmot *Strong Bad *Voltorb *Freaky Cat *Barnacles *Kwazii *Peso *The Mole *Pop *Cub *Flaky *Mime *Disco Bear *Handy *Petunia *Nutty *Russel *Splendid *Oddie *Tree Rex *Flippy *Agumon *Puppetmon *Lifty *Shifty *Eye-Brawl *Doodle *Crash Bernstein *Big Bro *Lil Big Bro *Long Beard *Man Made of Chocolate *Heftyhead *Surprise Box *ROFL *Hot Head *Galaxy Man *Ness *Ego Orb *Pepper *Twiggy *Zappa Yow Yow Boys *Black Mage *Xephos *Honeydew *Giygas *Trashteroid *Micro Dave *Shellington *Fuzzy *Maggot Meatball *Magna Charge *Regirock *Regice *Registeel *Piyomon *Dumpling *Scrumpy *Gamechap *Bertie *Swirly Head Man *Tentomon *Crusher *Strange Dude *Chernobyl *Dumbface *Ticket Oak *Crash Loader *Dashi *Tweak *Tunip *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Staryu *Bobert *Painting Trio *Peashooter *Junkasaurus Wrecks *Nyan Cat *Scum Gum *Octopus King *Scrap Scrapper *Hatty Hattington *Peanut *Cherrymon *Alien Hominid *PDA Games Guy *Art *Olimar *Villager *Patamon *Inkling *The Alien *Red Knight *Tangoo *Hatty's Round Headed Friend *Commando Man *Star *Pop Thorn *Gerard *Junker *Mag *Fat Kid *Barry the Strawberry *The Prince of all Cosmos *June *Magikarp *Nutsuo *Squash *Lava Lamp *Troll *Painter *Dusklops *Victini *Derek Characters on the Evil Side *Dora *FRED *Justin Bieber *Porky *Birdie *Hamburgler *FBI *KGB *Kaos *Highroller *Piedmon *Dark Wizard *The Whale that ate the Wonder Pets *Cat Guard *Yekop *The Black hole that sucked up everything but earth *The Falcon *Sheldon Cooper *Kaos's Mother *Spritomb *Primal Diagal *Xenomorph *Wario *Ganondorf *Bowser *Jason Vorhes *Apcalymon *Dr Zomboss *Crazy Flippy *Crazy Puppetmon *Crazy Torchic *Crazy Gerard *Crazy Pikachu *The Grey Goo that ate the entire universe *Pac-Man Ghosts *Ronald Mcdonald *Metalseadramon *Machinedramon *EVIL FAT KID OF DOOM!